novaincfandomcom-20200214-history
Now non canon due to his Hatacaness 2
Description The Revanite-Imperial Empire Navy is formed up of 90 ships, 80 of which are stadard issue fighters, 10 of which are flagships. The capital of the fleet is the Fist of the Force, which is a Mandator I class ship resembling the Star Forge. 'The Fist of the Force' This ship has all the capabilities of a Sith Meditation sphere, with awesome destructive potential. It is shaped like a Star Forge set on it's side and focuses the force energy around it to unleash beams of pure force energy, enough to penetrate the shields of most ships, it does not have an inbuilt shielding system, but instead relies on highly trained battle meditation specialists to redirect enemy fire with large force shields, thus the ship is adequately defended against most forms of assault. It's engines are a prototype being put into use by the Empire, known as the FFE V1. This new force empowered Rakatan tech allows the Flagship to travel without wasting as much fuel as normal, powering the majority of it's systems using force based technology. The FFE V1 is heavily designed around Rakatan Force Powered Technology, using the life force of captured enemies as fuel, the enemies are imprisoned inside tanks, sucking the very life out of them in a very Nihilistic style sense, the draining system must be immediately turned off as it will then turn to the nearest life force, usually that or the crew or on itself, causing the engine to implode and the ship to be destroyed. The draining system can allow the ship to run for decades, provided it has a constant supply of prisoners. The draining is painless and very gradual, the ship feeds off of you, yet you cannot feel it. Test subjects describe it like gradually becoming tired and falling asleep. The fist of the force is 8000 meters long and has a personnel of 5000 Force Sensitives, all capable of battle meditation. Weapons and flaws The rest of the ship is equipped with force imbued cannons, allowing it to fire without use of a console. The cannons fire bolts of focused force energy which are generally enough to blow standard fighters apart, with cruisers being rather difficult. It's most glaring flaws are the fact that to fire the focused beam of force energy, you would need a prison population of 1000, shields would need to be turned off, if it is seperated from the fleet, it is not sustainable, due to it requiring constant force sustenance, usually only obtainable by being in proximity with other force powered tech or a large prison population. Cutting it off from the fleet would be like severing it from the force, leaving it to be around the power of a standard NOVA cruiser. The ship has recently been completed. Other ships The standard Rakatan ships follow the Age-Old format, from the birth of the original Infinite Empire and the Jedi Civil War. The architecture is consistent with these two examples, with improvements made to agility and firepower. The guns on your standard RIE fighter are like any other gun on a fighter in the galaxy, except with the force imbued technology, it gains added accuracy due to the fact that it is guided by the force. Hit rates for standard RIE fighters are 90% and above. A direct hit from these fighters is not enough to instantly destroy, but a stream of them wipes out a ship within seconds. The downside to these fighters are the shields, as they are powered by the force, the shields are extremely difficult to activate without the pilot needing to divert his energy from the main guns and agility. This means most standard fighters are unshielded and can be shot down in a few concentrated blasts, they are essentially glass cannons. An RIE frigate uses the same prototype engine technology, the FFE V1 as the flagship, The Fist of the Force, albeit on a lesser scale. The Frigates have the accuracy of a standard fighter, with a shield that can sustain a glancing blow from an asteroid. The guns of a frigate are the standard Fist of the Force style force imbued guns. The Navy is the pride of the RIE, but with few ships. Only 210 ships have been made, but this will change when the RIE Star Forge is completed in 2 years time. Prototype's A prototype stealth ship is now in use, using the draining technology to sustain the use of becoming invisible and masking presence in the force. It also makes use of Radar Jamming technology, making it impossible to pinpoint. It uses beam weapons that fire streams of force energy at the target, cutting through light hulls with ease. It has no shields and can only sustain a limited amount of damage. A Warship is a heavily shielded turtle with immense firepower, firing beams of force energy that tear the enemy fleet apart, it makes use of the draining technology, to sustain constant shielding. It has almost no agility at all, and if sustains enough hits, will be destroyed. Destroying it is not easy however, as it possess the greatest shields the RIE has to offer. Only two have been made. List of Cruisers and Flagships The Fist of the Force - Commandeered by Emperor Silus Versakk, Dreadnaught, Personnel of 5000. The Empire's Glory - Comandeered by General Veridian Terix, Personnel of 2000, Heavy Frigate The Force Saber - Comandeered by Admiral Thrux, Personnel of 1360, Stealth Cruiser Zeltia's Pride - Comandeered by Captain Virtuitus, Light Frigate, Personnel of 1700, Destroyed Revan's Fist - Comandeered by Admiral Karata Irmpe, Personnel of 2000, Heavy Frigate The Republic's Bane - Comandeered by General Litux, Personnel of 1600, Stealth Cruiser The Legacy - Comandeered by Lord Drafun, Personnel of 1700, Light Frigate Warmonger's Glare, Comandeered by Lord Treliav, Personnel of 3000, Cruiser Darrtah, Comandeered by Warlord Zevyn, Personnel of 2000, Heavy Frigate The Genocide, Comandeered by Archon Dyzan, Personnel of 3500, Cruiser